Talk:Ryūken Ishida/Archive 1
Ryūken or Ryūgen? In the Official Character Book for bleach it has his name spelled Ryūgen rather then Ryūken. I am not sure how, but should we not change the name of this article to that spelling? and maybe divert this spelling to that (this info with new spelling)? So far i have made no changes to the actually information because that would confuse readers having it spelled differently, but i can fix it after someone changes the title, i just don't know how.Acacia Akiyama 04:51, 25 December 2008 (UTC) The japanese and english version of the anime calls him ryuken so i guess it's ryuken--Kisukeiscool100396 04:08, 25 June 2009 (UTC) sorry to open up a old discussion but ryugen is how they spell it in the book souls so it should be ryugen as it is written by by tite kuboKaran8 (talk) 18:03, August 3, 2010 (UTC) In the new book MASKED it says "Ryuken Ishida" in english so yeah it's Ryuken not Ryugen.--Kisukeiscool100396 (talk) 18:08, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Last Quincy? Considering that Uryū is a Quincy, I really don't see how Ryūken's title in the info box on the right can be "Last Quincy". There are 2 known Quincy's left on earth, and until one dies neither is the "Last Quincy".CorpusDei 04:06, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Well the title is contested, so until one decides to relinquish the title they're both considered "Last." Renji Abarai 21:41, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Powers and Abilities. On Ryuken's Powers and Abilities page, he is listed as a Ransotengai and Seele Schneider Master. Yet there is no evidence to his proficiency in either of these respects. Our site prides itself on not posting any speculations and removing such musing until they are proven. So, until there is actual proof that he has mastered these techniques, Ransotengai and Seele Schneider should be removed from his page. However, this is only my opinion.--Shinitenshi 04:17, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Ryuken claims to be a master of every Quincy technique there is. Ransotengai & Sprenger fall under that too. So while he may never have shown it, he does know it. --Yyp 11:43, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :In addition, Uryuu states that he swiped the Seele Schneiders he was using from his father's storage facility. I doubt Ryuken would be storing them if he couldn't use them. Tinni 12:17, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I never said that he didn't know how to use the Seele Schneider. But how does that make him a master with it? As for Ransotengai, I believe he said that he inherited all of the Quincy powers and techniques from his father. And yet, Mayuri, who experimented on Soken didn't see Ransotengai until Uryu. http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/186/07/ I'm just saying.--Shinitenshi 20:39, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Removed trivia *Ryūken is the presenter of the Quincy Encyclopedia. Already mentioned in appearances in other media. *The omake chapter of episode 235 showed Ryūken looking deeply at a picture of Uryū as a child, suggesting that he still loves and cares very much for his son. Ryūken even went as far as attacking Isshin when he started bragging about his kids and teased Uryū about being in a "rebellious stage", blaming Isshin for Ichigo's influence on Uryū. I don't think this is necessary and is a kind of speculation. :P Benihime101 23:25, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... nevermind someone put them back up. But I still think they should go. Benihime101 23:34, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Your reasons are correct and you were right to remove them. I've taken them back out again. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:58, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Profile pic? how about this one?--RexGodwin 17:48, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Nope. I doubt Ryuken always look like he completely lost his temper. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:15, June 29, 2010 (UTC) how about one of these two? :Don't forget to sign your posts. And those two are not much better than the current one. "Ryuken A" is particular ugly. I'd also reject them on the basis that neither of them have completed License or Fair Use Rationale tags, something which I have spoken to you about before. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:36, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Why do we need a new one? The current one's a decent quality mugshot with his usual detached look. I doubt you could find one that better depicts him. And, as Yyp said, Ryuken A is positively ugly (oxymoron??). [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] (Talk) 12:43, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Masked His blood type is listed as AB in Masked. --[[User:Aged_Goblin|''' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ''']] 15:54, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hair I just noticed that the flashback in episodes 44 features Ryuken with brown hair, while in chapter 124, it is clearly white as shown here http://www.mangapiece.com/bleach/124/8/ This should be removed from the appearance section.-- 14:05, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Donezo --Kamikaze839 (talk) 14:22, March 13, 2013 (UTC) I think we should note that difference from the anime and manga in the trivia section though. --Kamikaze839 (talk) 14:23, March 13, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking the same thing.-- 14:26, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :I'll go add it then --Kamikaze839 (talk) 14:31, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Ryuken and Katagiri I just noticed you didn't add to the history section about how he eventually married Katagiri annd had Uryu, also along with her death. He was present in Chapter 536 When Isshin was recounting the tale to Ichigo, Ryuken was shown looking out the window and the photo of Katagiri hanging on the wall. I think this was quite meaningful (a hint towards Uryu's situation with the Vandenreich), so should be added.Xfing (talk) 11:52, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Dead Mother The infobox lists his mother as dead, but is unsourced. Could anyone point me to the chapter (or filler episode) were it was said so it can be sourced. I dont remember it being noted anywhere in case anyones wondering why I dont just add it myself. Thanking you --SternRitterÄs (talk) 18:54, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :We list her as deceased by the logic that she has only been seen alive that long ago, has never been mentioned at any other point in the series, etc. Basically there's nothing to suggest that she is alive either. ::Asians live quite long. Since she didn't look too old 20+ years ago in that flashback, there's nothing saying against her still being alive. Will-O-Wisp (talk) ::Besides the fact that she isnt in the series from its onset and currently.--